


Sweets

by Silverwing26, soulless_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Banter, Begging, Biting, Butler's Pantry Sex, Ciel Is A Brat, Clueless Servants, Collaboration, Dessert & Sweets, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oil, Oral Sex, Poor Sebastian, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Shota, Table Sex, Teasing, Tickling, We Bonded Over Smut and Popcorn, Your Argument Is Invalid, yooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets bratty when Sebastian gets between him and his sweets... until the devil offers him something better.</p><p> </p><p><b>Silverwing26 as Sebastian</b> (aka The World's Most Patient Demon)<br/><b>soulless_lover as Ciel</b> (aka The World's Most Charming Little Brat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea-Biscuits and Crumb Cake

The biscuits lay there on the small end-table by the chaise-longue, beautifully arranged in overlapping circles on a gold-rimmed plate. Obviously, they had come from _somewhere_ – most likely Sebastian – but _why_ they were in his office completely baffled him. 

Ciel wasn't sure what to think. Had Sebastian left those tea-biscuits out for him? Was he allowed to eat them, or would he be scolded for having sweets before lunch? After a moment of consideration, he decided he didn't care either way and selected one from the plate. "Hmm. Not terrible,” he finally declared, munching away.

"Young Master, honestly! Can I not take my eyes off of you for two minutes without you getting into mischief?" It was Sebastian, standing in the doorway, exasperation on his face. "Those are for your guests!" 

_He looks rather as if he needs a stiff drink,_ Ciel thought. _It must have been a difficult morning._ "Oh, don't be so vexed, Sebastian, it was only one biscuit!" the Earl huffed, annoyed. 

"Lunch is in less than forty-five minutes," the harried butler replied, trying to keep his temper in check. "You shouldn't have had any biscuits at all!" _Sometimes,_ he groused internally, _I wish alcohol affected me the way it does humans - for if it did, I would surely want a good tot of brandy just now._

“So why did you leave them in the office if you didn’t want me to eat them?” Ciel asked, folding his arms.

“I came to ask if you had finished signing the papers Mr. Hildebrandt will be coming by to pick up today – and just as I discovered you weren’t at the desk where you were supposed to be, I had a sudden emergency to attend to and left the plate behind for safe keeping.” He raised a dark eyebrow. “Surely, you heard it as well.”

He had – that horrid crash had to have been heard by everyone on the manor grounds, as loud as it was. Judging by the wailing that immediately followed, he’d assumed Mey-Rin had run the tea-cart into the china hutch again and had brought everything down with her to smash all over the floor, the clumsy idiot. “Whatever your reasoning, Sebastian, you shouldn’t have left sweets in my office – of course I would eat at least one!”

The demon frowned and his raised eyebrow twitched slightly. “Whatever your reasoning, Young Master, _you_ should have known better than to eat sweets when it’s nearly time for lunch!” A slow smile spread across his features. “As a consequence, you shall have no biscuits for afternoon tea, and none for your bedtime snack, either.”

“What!?” Ciel sputtered indignantly. “You’re punishing me for something that was clearly _your_ fault?? The absolute gall!”

“Oh, Young Master,” Sebastian responded, just barely managing to suppress a grin. “Don't be so vexed.”

“You're very vexing,” the boy retorted in a sulky tone.

“Am I?” The innocent smile he wore didn’t fool the Earl one bit.

“Quite!” Ciel snapped, folding his arms – but when he saw that irritating smile get wider, he realized he was giving that sadistic demon exactly what he wanted, and decided then and there that Sebastian would _not_ get a rise out of him. “…I mean… no, not at all, you're hardly a bother. Fly on the wall, really. Couldn't care less.” He sat down at the desk, picked up the cup and saucer beside the stacks of documents, and sipped his tea nonchalantly.

Sebastian smirked. “Having trouble making up our mind, are we?” He crossed the room, his hands clasped behind his back. “Whatever could the cause of that be?”

Ciel huffed again, annoyed. “I'm well within my rights to change my mind, if I so choose. I simply decided you weren't worth the trouble of being vexed over, that's all.”

“Quite. Though for someone who is not feeling vexed at all, your breathing is rather heavy with all that huffing. Perhaps you aren't feeling well, then.” Stopping beside the desk, he looked down at his little master, watching him with a neutral expression.

“I'm feeling perfectly fine!” Ciel bit out, his cheeks pinkening a little. “It's your own fault, you waste the oxygen in the room with all the nonsense you spout, of course I'm a bit short of breath!”

The devil hid a laugh with a small cough. “Ah, well… Now I see you're a bit flushed, Young Master. I think perhaps you should skip the dessert I have prepared and have a lie-down. Or I could take you outside, where there is more _oxygen_ , since you claim that is the problem.”

The Earl threw him a glare. “Or you could just open a window and not insist on making a dramatic production of everything. And don't you dare withhold my dessert, my brain needs sugar after being robbed of vital nutrients.” After a moment, he added with a sidelong smirk: “Unless, of course, you'd prefer I simply go down to the kitchens and cobble something together myself. Surely I could find something sweet to eat there, perhaps a large amount of it, even.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. “I hardly think that wise. After all, you are _lacking nutrients_ , are you not?” He smiled coolly. “And why, precisely, is that, my young lord? Paperwork is hardly taxing. What… _else_ have you been doing in your office today?”

“Going without oxygen, obviously, for precisely the amount of time you've been blathering at me.” Ciel replied, rather brattishly. “Yes, I think a large dose of sweets is exactly what I need to restore energy to my brain. How am I supposed to get any work done at all if I can't concentrate?” An evil little smile spread across his face. “There must be a huge amount of sweets in the kitchens… whipped cream… chocolates… liqueur… tea-biscuits… fruit tarts… and of course the dessert you've already helpfully prepared. Why, I could eat my fill, if I chose to.”

Patience wearing thin, Sebastian slammed a hand down on the desk to prevent further yammering, and the boy jumped in surprise at the unexpected show of temper. “Little Master is feeling greedy today. Perhaps you _could_ eat your fill, were you to venture to the kitchens – though a little effort might be in order.” His lips curled up at the corners, dark amusement flickering in his eyes as he watched Ciel’s reactions intently.

Composing himself, Ciel answered scornfully: “What _are_ you on about, Sebastian? There's hardly any effort involved in walking down the stairs, going to the kitchens, getting the food, and bringing it up here… which you could be doing _right now_ , if you weren't so busy yapping at me like a lapdog!”

The demon chuckled. “Oh my. Vexed again. However, if it is food the young master would like, then I shall of course see to it.” Without another word, he bowed and exited the office, closing the door softly behind him.

The boy blinked, thoroughly confused, then exhaled a long breath. “Well, that wasn't _entirely_ wretched...” Grumpily, he returned to the hated piles of paperwork. “Ahhh, sorting and signing all these documents is so boring…”

A short time later, there was a soft knock at the door.

“Yes, what is it?” the Earl called, slipping some of the unsigned pages under the signed and stamped ones to make the completed stack look taller.

The butler had returned, carrying a covered silver tray; after placing it before his master, he removed the lid with a flourish, revealing a lovely green salad with an assortment of colorful vegetables from the manor’s garden. “As you requested, Young Master – food, full of the nutrients you have informed me you are missing.”

Ciel stared at the salad, blinking his wide eyes, looking rather like an owl. “Wha—“ After a beat, he glowered up at the obviously amused demon. “You're worse off in the nutrients department than I am, if this looks anything like sweets to you.” He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you're feeling quite well? I'd say you look a bit pale, but then you always do, so that's no help there.”

Sebastian returned the look with a pointed stare. “As well as can be expected. Now, not fifteen minutes ago you were conveying – rather petulantly, I might add – how simple the task of going to the kitchens to retrieve _food_ was.” He made that little _tsk_ sound that always grated on Ciel’s nerves. “You don't intend to waste this now, do you, Young Master?” He grinned slightly, showing the very tips of his sharp teeth.

Exasperated, the Earl thumped both fists on the desk. “You know that isn't what I meant!”

The devil arched a brow. “Keep your temper, my lord. It's unbecoming to throw such a row.”

“I am not eating” – Ciel cast a look of death at the salad – “ _that_. You prepared it knowing very well it wasn't what I wanted, and I shan't eat it just for your satisfaction!”

“Oh, I think you shall,” Sebastian said, his eyes gleaming. “Dessert _follows_ a meal. Aside from that” – he eyed his master up and down – “something nutritious might add to your growth.”

The little lord blushed furiously. “A pile of greens isn't a meal unless one happens to be a rabbit, and as you seem so fascinated with my body this morning, I'm certain you've noticed it's very much _not_ a rabbit's body! Now stop this nonsense and bring my sweets already, your impertinence is wearing on my patience!”

The demon chuckled darkly and crossed his arms over his chest. “You are quite right, of course. It is a _child’s_ body. As such, I suppose such immature demands are to be expected.” He paused for a moment to admire the infuriated look on that deceptively cherubic face. “However, as you were so keen to fetch your own dessert, and are displeased with my selection for you, perhaps Young Master should go and choose his own.”

Ciel stood abruptly, fuming. “Fine then, if you are _so keen_ to be such a poor excuse for a butler that you cannot even follow directions, then I suppose I have no choice, if I wish to eat something other than garden trimmings today!” He stalked briskly toward the door, his chin held high. “Your disobedience will not soon be forgotten, _servant_.”

Sebastian smiled as his young lord passed, his eyes glowing briefly with hellfire; then, maintaining a proper three step distance, he followed the boy down to the kitchens. Upon arriving, he waited for Ciel to enter the room fully before situating himself in the doorway. “And what does Young Master fancy?”

Ciel looked around. _So many cupboards and cabinets and… how the hell does he find anything in here?_ “Oh, I suppose I'll look around and see what there is,” he responded, as casually as possible. “Right away, there are those lemon crème biscuits in the jar there… and the crumb-cake squares under the glass dome next to that…” He gave the butler a slow smile. “Perhaps I shall just sample a bit of everything that interests me.” He approached the kitchen island and climbed up onto the tall stool beside it to get to the biscuit jar.

Sebastian’s lip curled upward. “Are you quite sure that is a good idea?”

The boy struggled a bit to get up onto the stool, which seemed ridiculously high, but he made it. “Why wouldn't it be? I'll sample a bit here, a bit there, whatever strikes my fancy. If I find myself full up, I'll simply stop eating.” He sat back on his heels on top of the stool, smiling mischievously. “Is this such a difficult concept for your ancient brain to grasp?” He picked up the jar of biscuits, trying to figure out how to open the latch.

The devil was darkly amused by the concept of his young master having any kind of self-restraint around sweets. “Hmm. No, I think not. If you eat that much sugar, you will then be up into the late evening hours with a stomachache. Unless of course my lord doesn't mind taking the medicine he's earned for his gluttony?”

After much trial and error, Ciel finally managed to open the stupid jar, popping the metal ring around its neck up and away to release the lid. “Oh, stop fussing, Sebastian, you sound like an old governess.” He dug out a biscuit and munched on it thoughtfully. “Mmmm… passable.” Holding the remainder of the biscuit in his teeth, he reached for the glass cake dome… but his short arms couldn’t _quite_ reach it, so he climbed up onto the island and scooted across it on his knees; sitting back on his heels again, half a biscuit hanging out of his mouth, the little Earl grasped the glass dome in both hands and lifted it from the stand. “Mmm,” he said, his mouth full. “Thofe l'k g'd.”

Sebastian growled under his breath. “Really, I have no idea what you are trying to say. And I believe I have taught you better than to be speaking with your. mouth. full.”

Ciel set the dome aside and looked over his shoulder at the scowling demon. “Hmmm?” He removed the biscuit from his mouth. “Why Sebastian, you look quite… vexed.” He munched the sweet, looking self-satisfied.

“You are quite vexing.”

The innocent smile the boy beamed at him did not fool the demon one bit. “Am I?” He turned back to the cake stand, selected a crumb cake square, and picked it up with one hand. “Oh, it's so moist and crumbly…” There were crumbs everywhere even before he got the cake to his mouth. “Mmmf. An' alfo paffable,” he announced, munching with great relish and great mess.

Sebastian silently crossed the distance between the doorway and the island while his young master was turned away to focus on the cakes. “You are making quite the mess,” he said suddenly, and when the young master turned back to face his butler, Sebastian was but a mere inch or two from the boy’s face.

“Ah!” Ciel blurted in surprise and jumped back instinctively; his elbow bumped the glass dome off the island; he lost his balance, flailing; and before he could even register what was happening, he tumbled backwards after the dome, headfirst.

In the blink of an eye, the devil was at the other side of the island, catching his young master with one arm while managing to grab the glass dome out of the air with the other. “Now really!” he exclaimed sternly, exasperated. “Standing on the counter tops, and acting like an utter slovenly fool?” He set the dome back on the island, then picked a rather large crumb off the little lord’s lapel and held it up for emphasis.

The boy was wide-eyed and breathless from the sudden shock of the fall, still gripping a handful of the butler's coat. “I… I…” He blinked, regaining his composure, and indignantly informed Sebastian, “If _you_ had simply brought me what I'd told you to in the first place, or even a _plate_ once we arrived here, there would be no mess, and I wouldn't be trying to serve myself, either!” Then, in a tone that was dangerously close to pouting: “And I wasn't _standing_ on the counter, I was _kneeling_ on it. I wouldn't put my shoes on it, dolt.”

Sebastian sat Ciel down on a stool – properly – and ran his hands down the boy’s chest, brushing crumbs away. “But then I wouldn't have been able to see just how many of your manners you have forgotten.”

Ciel licked cinnamon streusel crumbs from his fingers. “I haven't forgotten any of them. Perhaps you haven't noticed, but I'm not sitting at a proper table with proper silver and dishes, with my butler serving me properly, so I'm improvising.”

The demon chuckled. “What a clever little lord, hmm? Have you had enough then?”

“No, not in the slightest.” He thumped the butler's shoulder, feeling trapped. “Help me down, I'll find something else, and to hell with my manners!” When Sebastian arched a brow at him, he continued, “The situation is hardly mannerly to begin with, is it? The butler sitting idly by as his master forages for food in the kitchens below-stairs? I'd say you ought to be ashamed, but I'm sure it's a moot point to a shameless devil. Now help me down!” He thumped that broad shoulder again, fixing Sebastian with an irritated glare.

Holding him firmly in place, the demon replied, “I will – when you've learnt to ask properly for the things you want.” That maddening _tsk_ noise again, making Ciel glare even more balefully. “And here I thought this was a lesson you were mastering. How disappointing.” His lips suddenly curled into a serpentine smile. “You will recall that I asked you what you fancied. All you need have done was ask properly. However, you chose to climb around the kitchens like an animal, and now you flail about like a child. Really, Young Master...” His eyes glittered for a moment before he said, “And you are correct, there _would_ be no point in it, really… although you do not normally seem to have issue with my having no shame.”

Ciel blushed, scowling. “I asked properly in the first place! Don't you _dare_ try to turn this about on me, you crafty bastard! All _you_ need have done is to have brought me what I asked for, _when_ I asked for it, and not made me repeat myself!” He pointed one imperious little finger at the butler's face. “The fault is entirely _yours_ , Sebastian, and I won't have you lecturing me when you cannot even do your job properly!” Eyes blazing proudly, he shoved at the immovable demon. “Now let me down from this blasted stool!”

Sebastian smiled, rather enjoying the sight of his little lord scowling and pink-faced. “Oh, but I _did_ bring you what you asked for.” He chuckled. “And I do so enjoy making you... _repeat_... yourself.” Ciel’s eyes widened as he caught the off-color implication, and the demon continued with a smirk: “ _Let_ you down, or _help_ you down, my lord? For once again you can't seem to make up your mind what your actual instructions are. You _are_ in a mood today – I think perhaps I should have put you to bed as I first suggested… I believe children are 'cranky' when tired.”

The Earl’s blush deepened. “How dare you! I'm not cranky, I'm fed up with your incompetence and your infernal twisting of my words!” He wasn’t _quite_ shouting, but very close to it. “And I'm not a child!”

Sebastian’s eyes were glowing rubies in the heat of his young master's fury; he inhaled, noticing that the boy's sweet scent was magnified by his irritation; and the demon made a special effort not to laugh. He lowered his gaze for a moment as if chastised, then took the little lord’s hand to help him down. “Of course not, my master.” He turned the boy’s hand palm-out towards him, and when he spoke again, his voice dropped slightly. “A proper gentleman should not have filthy, sticky fingers, should he? You shall have to have your hands cleaned.”

Ciel yanked his hand away testily, bristling like a cat that had been stepped on. “Then I'll wash them! Surely you don't think I can't manage _that_ much!”

The devil actually laughed, much to the boy’s chagrin. “That depends – can you reach the basin?”

The Earl’s ears turned red, matching his face. “I'm not _that_ bloody small!”

Sebastian smirked. “I never alluded to you being _small_ , Young Master – I alluded to you being _short_.”

 _“You—!!”_ Enraged, Ciel slapped him hard across the face. “Don't take that disgusting tone with me, _dog_. You overstep your bounds, you arrogant, filthy-minded, disrespectful—“ He was almost too angry to speak, and so embarrassed he thought his face might burn right off of his skull.

As the resounding echo of the smack faded, Sebastian opened his eyes, his lips parted in a humorless smile, teeth that were simply too sharp glinting in the light. “Young Master _is_ vexed.” His head tilted to the side slightly as dangerous amusement danced in his eyes. “Your _dog_ shall clean your hands as offered before, then.” Trapping one of his little lord’s thin wrists in his gloved hand, he began to lick the remnants of the sugary substance from the boy's fingers.

The boy’s eyes widened. “Wh—Seba—“ He bit his lower lip, flustered. “Wait, I don't—you can't—you—“

Sebastian’s tongue slid along each small finger, and then between them before laving the pink, stinging palm.

Ciel shivered and his breathing hitched. “You…” His fingers curled inward, unbidden, to brush the demon's jaw. “You…”

The demon’s eyes glowed slightly as he felt the shiver run though the boy in front of him, and his voice was laced with dark mirth when he answered, “I, my lord?” His gaze slid up to his young master’s face as he felt soft fingers on his jaw; his lips parted as he took Ciel’s thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the digit; and the demon was silently delighting in the boy's hitched breathing and the glorious rosy color that danced over his porcelain skin.

Ciel swallowed hard. “You… you're…” He pressed that thumb lightly against the devil's tongue, thinking how warm and soft and wet it was. “That's… I…” He stopped, eyes glazing over a bit as he stared at Sebastian’s mouth and what it was doing.

Sebastian lowered his lids slightly, casting a red shadow across the tops of his pale cheeks as he sucked slowly on that little thumb; his other hand slid around the boy’s slender waist as he lifted him from the stool with ease; and in a single, fluid motion, the butler turned and gently deposited his young master on the island, those coltish legs dangling over the end.

Subconsciously, Ciel pulled the demon closer with both legs, unable to look away from that wicked mouth doing wonderful, obscene things. “Sebastian, wait—“ he began, his breathing speeding up a bit. “Se- Sebastian…. that's…”

The devil moved closer between those pale soft legs and let one gloved hand slide beneath the hem of Ciel’s short trousers, then slipped the boy’s thumb from his wet mouth, rubbing the pad against his bottom lip. “What shall I wait for, Young Master? Is there something else you would prefer?”

The little Earl stared at the demon, his own lower lip quivering slightly. “I… I want…” He brought the other hand up and cupped that smooth alabaster face, his warm little fingers brushing the already-fading handprint. “I want...”

The demon’s eyes traced the contours of the little tyrant’s – _his_ little tyrant’s – face; watching the boy's lips quiver, his hot tongue came forth to wet his own lip; and he found himself leaning ever so slightly into his young master’s touch. “Yes? What is it that you want?”

Using both hands to pull the devil’s face closer, Ciel murmured, “I… I want…” He kissed Sebastian’s mouth, almost shyly, the anger all but forgotten, then withdrew just a tiny bit to whisper against his lips: “……something even better.”


	2. Vanilla and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That butler, playing with his food.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Silverwing26 as Sebastian**   
>  **soulless_lover as Ciel**

Those soft lips, pressed almost tentatively to his own, drew a pleased growl from the demon’s chest, and as his young master whispered against him, he softly traced the boy’s bottom lip with his tongue. "Ask me for what you would like, Young Master. What would you have me do for you?”

Ciel imitated the movement with gentle, sweeping licks of his own. “Just… just…” He kissed him again, exploring the devil’s mouth with that small, eager tongue, enjoying the flavor so much more than tea-biscuits and crumb cake. “Mmmm...”

Sebastian chuckled deeply, opening his mouth for the boy; his hands slid from his young master’s knees up his thighs to rub soft circles over the material of his short-trousers; he sucked lightly on the boy’s tongue, tasting the sugar, honey, and cinnamon from his earlier exploits – but as he let his own tongue stroke Ciel’s, the sweet, _intoxicating_ flavor of the boy himself began to overwhelm the inferior flavor of the spices.

Ciel wrapped both arms around the demon's neck to steady himself, leaning into the kiss, trembling a bit. "Mmmm…" the boy hummed a soft moan of pleasure into that hot, sinful mouth, sweeter and more delectable on his tongue than even the finest French pastries, and then finally pulled away, breathing hard. "Sebastian…" His voice was reedy, wavering slightly, and he buried his face against the devil's throat to hide from those keen, glowing eyes. "Se- Sebastian….."

Sebastian drank the boy's moans with the lap of his tongue and with each inhale of his rapid breath. The thrum of his desire danced just below the surface of the demon’s skin and he could feel Ciel practically panting his name, breath hot against his throat. "Young Master..." he said in velvet tones, and as he did so, he curled a finger beneath the little lord’s chin; he tilted Ciel’s face towards his own, and pressed his face alongside the boy’s cheek. "You must learn to ask properly, my master, else how shall I perform for you?" The devil’s sinful tongue glided past his lips and began to trace a trail of wet heat along the Earl’s smooth jaw.

Ciel gasped, a sharp intake of breath that hissed between his teeth; that low, seductive voice, that silken mouth that licked and nibbled at him so shamelessly… it was enough to send a chill down his spine, one he did not necessarily find unpleasant. "Ahh…" He turned his head in an effort to hide his face again, not realizing that all he was doing was making himself even more vulnerable by baring his neck. "I can't… I'm not going to say…" His fingers threaded through the demon's hair, pulling him closer even as he arched away, his mind at war with his body.

The demon felt the little lord’s form jerk and shiver under his attentions, and he continued to suck and lay small nips along the pale expanse of neck, delighting in the way the boy’s pulse beat against his lips and tongue. "Yes, you can… my stubborn... spoilt... vexing... little master." Sebastian accentuated each word with a nip of his sharp teeth - and as he did so, one hand pulled the bow from the Earl's ribbon and slipped it from his collar. He latched his mouth at the crook of Ciel’s neck and shoulder and sucked on the creamy skin, tasting his torment, closing his eyes against the fiery glow they would betray by staying open.

Ciel let out a wavering little cry, which he immediately halted by biting his lip again, so hard that a drop of blood welled up and slid down his chin. He hardly noticed it – far more captivating was the beautiful monster sucking ravenously at him, the hot breath against his skin, the sweet, disarming scent of him. "Nnnn—! N-No… I can't… just… ah!" Those sharp white teeth grazed the pulsing vein in his neck, not really biting, and not quite threatening – it was dangerous, teasing, a dark promise wrapped in sly laughter. Another flick of that devil's tongue and he was biting his lip again, trying to keep from further humiliating himself by begging the wretch to do anything, everything, whatever he would.

With a final forceful suck at that luscious, tempting neck, the demon lifted his head to admire the blood blooming beneath the skin and chuckled as he imagined how it would be turning into a pale purple mark very shortly. “You will not tell me, then?” Sebastian's brows raised slightly as he caught sight of the ruby tail dripping down the boy’s chin, and when he lifted a hand to wipe the blood, he realized he was still wearing his gloves. "My lord, do you intend to have me guess?" The demon gripped the finger tip of his glove with his teeth, and slowly pulled his hand free; one black-nailed finger slid along the young Earl’s throat and down the boy’s chest, unfastening the buttons of his jacket; Sebastian’s pupils narrowed into feline slits as his tongue lapped the young lord's blood from his face; a slight shiver coursed through the demon, and he gingerly began to suck on his master’s bitten lip.

As many times as Ciel had been undressed by his butler, as many times as those deft, skillful fingers had unbuttoned his clothing, something about those same movements now seemed different; it was as if Sebastian were peeling away his defenses instead of just his attire, laying bare his most shameful secrets and desires with those gentle hands. "I… I won't… you can't make m—“ The cool air in the room brushed over his skin as his shirt fell open, the devil having made inhumanly quick work of three layers of buttons. Feeling his body react, he pulled away, panting, and folded his arms across the open front of his clothing. "Wait, wait—“ He felt Sebastian's eyes on him, drinking him up with salacious delight, and found he could not meet the demon's gaze. "I, I can't, I.." His tongue felt thick in his mouth, his entire body thrumming; he knew Sebastian could see it, the desire and the urge to give in… but he was not about to let that damned devil win him over so easily! He was the Earl of Phantomhive, and no one checkmated him without a fight!

"Very well young master, I shall wait." Sebastian slowly withdrew with a final flick of his tongue against the boy's bottom lip and a sinner’s smile; he slipped his other hand free from his glove, letting it fall to the floor; his fingers trailed across the young Earl’s bare navel before resting on his thigh once more. "But how long exactly shall _you_ wait?"

Ciel searched the room for somewhere to look, anywhere that wasn't that irritatingly handsome face he just _knew_ was wearing a smug, mocking smile; his eyes finally fell on the demon's cravat, the perfect knot nestled under that smooth white jaw, the silk tail running down to disappear beneath Sebastian’s waistcoat… and he found himself reaching out to touch it, run his hands over it. His treacherous mind reminded him of what the bare chest underneath looked like, how its smoothness was finer than the silk in his hands, and his heart stumbled over a beat. "I will wait… until I am ready." He gave the necktie a little tug and finally forced himself to look up at his butler. "And so will you."

The demon watched his little lord stutter with his whole being as he looked for a safe place to rest his eyes. His lips quirked at the corners while his hands trailed over the skin of the boy’s legs, gliding over his suspenders and under finery. He felt that little hand grab hold of his cravat and the heat of the Earl's want permeated the butler's uniform. "An astute answer. Perhaps you are learning." Sebastian dipped his head as Ciel tugged his cravat and he looked into the boy’s eye, into the ocean of blue. With a smile bordering on possessive, he moved a hand to tug the strings of the boy’s black silk eyepatch, and as it fluttered to the counter, Sebastian let eyes smoldering with embers stare into Ciel’s mismatched ones. "Yes, _my_ lord."

The Earl felt the familiar burn in his right eye as the Faustian mark lit up, and then the rush of heat that spread throughout his entire body, from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes; it was different from the feeling that resulted from his giving Sebastian an order - that was more of a sharp, cold burn, as that of ice on his bare skin. This was the slow, rolling boil of sheer desire, making his skin flush and his breath come out in puffs of hot air that clung in shimmering wetness to the demon's throat as Ciel's mouth hovered oh so near. His small hands pulled the silk knot apart and spread Sebastian's starched collar, giving him access to the delicate-looking Adam's apple that bobbed slightly when he kissed it. "I'm a fast learner."

Sebastian felt the electric spark pulse across the back of his left hand as his contract mark responded to the young Earl’s desire, desperately fueling his own. Oh, his little master was intoxicating, and a bit infuriating at times, and the rich spice that created was the only spirit he would ever find himself drunk on. Every hot breath Ciel exhaled caressed his skin, and when those feather-soft lips brushed against his throat, he felt himself grow noticeably harder. His eyes closed for a moment before the growl in his chest made itself known by embellishing the demon’s normally deep voice with an aroused vibrato. "Oh yes? Show me then, little one… show me what you have learned."

Ciel chuckled, lapping the salty-sweet perspiration from the hollow at the base of the devil's throat. "Is that a challenge, Sebastian?" He managed to work open the top two buttons of that crisp white shirt, slipping his hands under the material to caress the bare skin beneath, his pearly teeth nipping dark bruises across its milky surface; and as his fingers brushed teasingly over the demon's nipples, he bit down on the tender spot just above one of his collarbones.

"Hmmm…" The demon hummed deep in the back of his throat. "Part of your continuing education..." Sebastian's words trailed off with the feeling of those small fingers tracing lines of heat across his skin; he growled, as the small jolts of pain sparked beneath the young Earl’s lips; he slid one hand through Ciel’s hair, the demon’s long fingers rubbing the soft skin behind his master's ear; and when his little lord bit him, Sebastian used his free hand to trace idle patterns with the softest touch of his nails against the boy’s abdomen. "Mmm, good boy."

Ciel was finding it difficult to catch his breath; the demon's light, teasing touch made the muscles underneath twitch, a reflexive jolt in response to the tickling sensation – but instead of being irritated, as he would have been at any other time if Sebastian had dared to tickle him, he found himself _enjoying_ it, and to his absolute horror, he heard a shameful, humiliating, childlike _giggle_ spill past his lips. He clapped a hand over his mouth, but the damage was done… and Sebastian had not only witnessed it, but had also been the _cause_ of it, damn him!

Sebastian's brows rose as the sound left his master's throat. With deliberate slowness, his gaze dropped over Ciel, sliding down from the top of his head and resting on the delicate hand trying to reclaim the traitorous sound in vain. The devil’s lips parted slightly as his eyes continued to caress the image of his young master, until they fell upon his own fingers playing about the boy’s ribcage. Then in complete contrast and with lithe quickness, one hand slid down the boy's back to prevent him from being injured as Sebastian pushed him down onto his back atop the kitchen island. His warm breath danced across Ciel’s jaw as the demon hovered just above him. " _That_ , little one, was new." His eyes glimmered with lust, a grin playing about his lips; he smirked as his nails brushed over the Earl’s ribs again; and then continued higher to flick at one of Ciel’s small pink nipples.

"Shut up," Ciel hissed in mortification, but then the clever bastard's hands were teasing him in other ways, and he had to catch his lower lip between his teeth again to keep from making even more embarrassing sounds. Desperate to regain his advantage, he thrust his hands into Sebastian's clothes and searched across that alabaster chest by touch; as aroused as the demon was, it wasn't difficult to find his hard nipples, and the moment the Earl's ruthless little fingers located them, he mimicked the flick Sebastian had given his, and followed this up by pinching them both sharply.

Sebastian’s breath escaped in a hiss of pleasure as his chest was tormented sweetly, and when he looked down and saw his master’s youthful face sporting a look of smug triumph, his body pulsed in response. "Still... not ready to ask for what you want, my unrelenting little lord?" His hand snaked across Ciel’s chest and upward to grip his chin very lightly. "I will show you." His tongue darted out and brushed against the lip caught between the boy’s teeth. "I want..." The demon sucked on the soft flesh for a moment. "To hear..." He lapped at his master’s upper lip. "You moan…" and with those final words, he gently bit that rosy, quivering lower lip.

A shudder ran through Ciel's body, gooseflesh rising across its surface in prickling waves; his hands relaxed, the vicious pinching giving way to gentle circling with fluttering fingertips; and although it galled him to realize he was doing it, he began to rock his hips against Sebastian, his cock swelling beneath the demon's weight. "Mnn…" He choked the sound off the instant he heard it, refusing to give his lascivious butler what he wanted. "Se- Seba—“

Sebastian arched into the fluttering touches, their infernal connection intensifying the lust pooling between them; he chuckled darkly against the boy’s jaw as he felt him rocking beneath him; his hot tongue slid down the fair little neck and across the narrow chest raised in gooseflesh to encircle first one hard nipple and then the other, easily mimicking his master’s own ministrations; he slid one hand out from beneath the boy and traced a nail over his little lord's bitten and wet lips, while the other continued its exquisitely delicate exploration of Ciel’s skin until his fingers were resting on the buttons of those woolen short-trousers; and finally, his hot, sinfully skilled tongue dipped in and out of his master's tiny, shallow navel.

Ciel writhed on the countertop, the demon's mouth and hands brushing aside his defenses with artful strokes; he dared to glance down the length of his body, and was struck by the scandalous image of that ink-spill of black hair across his bare skin, the large, graceful hand cupping him intimately, that gloriously evil tongue lapping felinely at him… oh, it was too much, and he was suddenly so hard, pressing himself into the demon's palm, his body throbbing, the Faustian mark practically vibrating with power. He opened his mouth, and as a helpless, quavering moan escaped him, the long, black-nailed finger resting on his lower lip slid into his mouth, and he accepted it with wet kisses and an eager tongue. "Ahhh…"

That sound... the sinfully innocent and practically undone sound, quavering with lust and oh so palpable with _need_ , reached the demon’s ears and his hand squeezed Ciel’s cock through the layers of clothing. Sebastian's finger slipped deeper into the boy’s mouth and rubbed his tongue, groaning at the wet warmth. "Good boy," Sebastian growled against the little lord's navel and nipped him ever so slightly. Deftly, he undid the buttons of the Earl’s short-trousers and as the lascivious demon slid a second finger into the trembling boy's wet, tempting mouth, he maneuvered the garment down those smooth little legs with his free hand and let it drop to the floor. He chanced a look up into Ciel’s face, and when those wine eyes locked with one ocean-blue one and one pulsing with their eternal bond, Sebastian's gaze flared full of hellfire. "Well done, little one. You are indeed a very fast learner..."

Ciel tried not to look; he tried not to stare so openly at the demon's burning eyes, that grinning mouth exhaling hot breaths onto the most sensitive parts of his body; he tried not to moan around the probing fingers in his mouth, tried not to lick and suck so wantonly at them; but it was no use. The little Earl was well spoilt, and he always got what he wanted - and there was nothing on Earth he wanted more at that second than the marvelous devil looking at him as if he'd like to devour him body and soul. "Ah," he panted, wet pink tongue curling lewdly around Sebastian's probing fingers, his hips bucking up toward the demon of their own volition, eyes glassy with desire. "Ah… _ah_ … ple—“

The sweet sounds of the boy's body responding so provocatively beneath his own had Sebastian breathing heavily across the muslin shielding Ciel from him. He turned his eyes to that wanton little mouth lapping and sucking at his fingers and slipped them from between those soft lips as panted words came forth. "Ah, almost, little master... almost." He chuckled as his mouth descended over his young master’s cock, licking and sucking, wetting the muslin until it was soaked through and nearly transparent. "Are... you... yet ready... to ask?” Sebastian punctuated his question with gentle sucks and long strokes of his skilled tongue, and while Ciel squirmed beneath the caress of his mouth, he removed the little Earl’s shoes and dropped them to the floor with the short-trousers. "Or would you still have me.... wait?"

Ciel's hands slid down to caress the demon's hair, unable to stop the little sounds that tumbled from his open, gasping mouth; that impious tongue licked and lapped at him in all those places that made him feel as though he were melting; he felt the very slight graze of those sharp teeth; his legs spread further, as wide as they would go; his spine arched and his hips rolled against that wonderful, terrible, magnificent mouth; and when he looked down again, he saw those burning eyes watching him, wanting him, waiting. "Sebastian!" he cried, threading his fingers through the glossy black locks tickling him so deliciously. "Sebastian, Sebastian! _Ah_!"

Sebastian's hands slid along the boy’s foot and wrapped lightly around his ankle. He pushed his head into Ciel's hand, wrapped in the silken strands of his hair, waiting for the little lord’s desires to be made known. His young master spread before him, legs parted to give the demon access to all the most shameful parts of him, was wonderfully maddening. He lifted the boy's leg from the counter and lapped at the pale skin showing between the garter and knee-stocking. "Yes, my lord?" He replied silkily in response to his name tumbling with gasped breath from between his master's lips, the fiery glow of his eyes and the husky wet heat of his breath perhaps betraying how very fiercely he _wanted_ the boy at this moment.

The absence of Sebastian's mouth on him made the clinging, wet cloth an almost unbearable thing - he wanted the barrier gone, wanted that soft, clever tongue on his bare skin, wanted so much for that devil to do all sorts of immoral things to him… it made his face burn again with shame, it made him throw his arm over his eyes to hide his embarrassment, it made him whimper and wriggle in silent supplication, begging wordlessly for all those damnable things he could not bring himself to ask for. "Sebastian," he moaned, his chest heaving, the peaks of his nipples stiff in the cool air of the kitchen, his cock hard and aching, droplets of slippery fluid leaking through the damp muslin of his drawers. "Sebastian, please…"

A great growling purr passed the demon’s lips and he shifted his body to hover over his master; Sebastian’s hands pulled the knot free from the tie cinching the boy's undergarments, now soaked and clinging provocatively to the young master’s straining shaft; skilled fingers then traced lines up Ciel's thighs, where he pressed his nails against the beautiful unmarred skin lightly and wrapped the material in his fingers. Slowly, deliberately, he inched the muslin drawers down just enough to reveal the boy’s hip bones; Sebastian leaned down, his hair falling across his little lord’s arm; smirking lightly at the shyness he showed by hiding, and aroused by the flushed, embarrassed face, the demon licked salty sweat from the boy’s upper lip. "Please what, Young Master?" He chuckled deeply and tugged the hem of the boy’s drawers very lightly. "Would you like these gone?"

The proud little Earl let his arm fall and willed himself to look into those blazing garnet eyes he knew he couldn't _really_ hide from anyway; and although he made a valiant attempt to sound confident and commanding, his voice sounded so horribly childish and desperate to his own ears as he finally gave the devil what he wanted. "Take them off me… I want… I want…" He squeezed his eyes shut, mortified, and his hands wandered blindly up to touch some part of Sebastian, any part, he didn't care - and found himself caressing the demon's neck, stroking his nape, those small fingertips like tickling butterflies over the smooth, strong jaw, the high cheekbones, the milky shell of the devil's ear. "Please," he whimpered, throbbing and so hard it hurt. "Please…"

The little Earl’s arm fell away from his face and Sebastian stared proudly, _possessively_ into eyes darkened with lust. His lips curled into a sinful, evil smile at the boy’s begging. "Yes, little one... You _ask_ so nicely." His head tilted back, letting those small fingers dance suggestively across the smooth skin of his throat, and when they found the sensitive skin of his ear and Ciel pleaded once more, Sebastian descended on his mouth hungrily. He lapped at the little lord’s lips and sucked on his tongue before sliding his own hot tongue into the boy’s mouth to stoke lines of heat against the roof of his mouth. The demon slid the material down his thighs, and over the pale thin legs before letting them fall to the floor.

Ciel's hands wrapped around the back of Sebastian's head, trying somehow to get closer, to get more of him, to open himself up and let the hellfire swallow him whole; he moaned into the kiss; he brought his legs up to wrap them around the demon's narrow waist; he arched upward, the feel of Sebastian's clothing rubbing against him making him cry out, the sound muffled and stolen away with his breath by his butler's warm lips; his entire body was shaking no matter how hard he tried to stop it; and when he heard the low, velvety growl that rumbled possessively from Sebastian's throat, his cock pulsed and he nearly came.

The demon’s whole body pulsed with lust, with his obsession, with the writhing, moaning, _delectable_ little beast beneath him. His tongue plundered Ciel's mouth, driving the boy into a frenzy, and Sebastian responded by grinding his body against his master's. When he felt the little Earl’s fingers tighten in his hair and his legs wrap tighter around his waist, he took hold of Ciel's slim hips and pulled him closer still. Sebastian leaned up, and as he began to slide his tongue over the boy’s lips, down his chin, along that thin pale neck, he chuckled. “I see you've learnt to be a _very_ good boy after all.” He nipped the pale skin, and with perverse delight traced over his young master’s hip bones with sharp teeth and a wet, searching tongue.

Panting, squirming, and frustrated, Ciel grabbed a lock of Sebastian's hair and gave it a sharp tug. "Ahh! Stop _teasing_ me, you bastard!" he cried, pushing his hips upward into his cruel tormentor's kisses. "I'm going to fall apart!" He didn't like the desperate, quavering note in his voice, and his wounded pride made him yank at that lock of raven hair again… but even as he did so, his other hand stroked the demon's head gently, fondling the glossy strands, curling them around his fingers. "I'm going to fall apart…."

Sebastian licked the salty sweat from the boy’s hips, and with his hands wrapped around Ciel's legs, raised him slightly to nibble the skin of his inner thigh. The sharp tug on his hair coupled with the gentle stroking had the demon purring against his Master's flushed skin. He chuckled deeply and murmured as his hair brushed against his Master's throbbing cock. "Yes, little one... you will." And his voice was so gentle, so velvety, it contrasted maddeningly with the slightly rough way Sebastian pulled his little lord towards him, draping the boy’s legs over his shoulders. A deep hunger danced in the demon’s eyes as he closed his mouth around Ciel's length, greedily swirling his tongue over the sensitive head, collecting the slippery liquid.

"Sebastian! Ah! _Ahh!_ Sebastian, I can't, I can't--" The boy was rapidly losing his composure, lost in the hellish bliss of the devil's mouth. "I can't hold-- I can't-- Sebastian, I'm going to--" Ciel's heels pressed into the back of the demon's shoulders, his spine arched, his buttocks and thighs tensed, his hands petted and fondled the silken skeins hanging down onto his abdomen and inner thighs. "Nnn--! Sebastian… _Sebastian_!" 

There was precious little that drove the demon forward like the sound of his name falling from between his master's quivering lips, flushed pink from his kisses. Long, skilled fingers traveled along Ciel's ribs and wrapped around his sides, supporting his shaking form; Sebastian dipped his head, his tongue slid down the underside of Ciel's throbbing shaft, and when the demon reached the base of his young master’s cock, he hummed in the back of his throat as he swallowed around the boy.

The Faustian mark lit up, so brightly that Ciel could see the violet glow of it on his own eyelashes; a jolt ran through him, traveling the length of his spine and out through his limbs like white-hot lightning; all his muscles clenched as a pleasure so intense it bordered on pain gripped him; and with a long, wailing cry, he came, calling Sebastian's name over and over, his entire body jerking as he spent into that perfectly evil mouth in mind-numbing spurts.

The pleasure that thrummed through Ciel at that moment resounded fiercely in his demon and Sebastian moaned against the boy as he screamed. The little lord’s seed spilled over his tongue, and the demon devoured it possessively; Ciel was exquisite in his taste - desire, pride, ruthlessness, naiveté, vanilla and honey. Sebastian marveled at the corrupt decadence of him as he licked and sucked the boy clean of every last remnant. His arms that had supported his master slid fully under his back and Sebastian lifted him from the island as he sat back on the stool standing next to it. He situated Ciel on his lap before greedily feasting on those tender lips from between which so many pleasured sounds had fallen.

Flushed and boneless with pleasure, Ciel draped his arms around the demon's neck and returned his hot kisses, tasting himself on those lips, bittersweet and strange. He felt warm and relaxed, his toes tingling, his skin damp with sweat; and as the demon's strong arms wrapped around him and stroked up and down his back, he found himself pliant and willing, allowing the devil to do whatever he liked.


	3. Hot Drinking Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That master, drinking it down.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Silverwing26 as Sebastian**   
>  **soulless_lover as Ciel**

Sebastian broke the kiss with a growl and his arms ceased their trails up and down and Ciel's back as they curled around his hips and pressed the boy firmly against the straining stiffness in his trousers. A deep growl resounded in the back of his throat before long fingers slid over tantalizing bare hips and then up the boy’s chest. The demon slid his hands beneath the material of his young master's shirt and over his shoulders, easing Ciel's arms from around his neck. The demon’s eyes glittered at the boy's rare compliance and as the layers of clothes slipped down to his elbows, Sebastian used one hand to gather the material behind the little lord’s back. He chuckled deeply at the sight of his master flushed and glowing in his lap with his arms lightly trapped behind him, forcing his chest forward. "My spoilt little master," the demon practically purred before bowing his head to those hard little nipples practically begging to be licked and bitten.

Ciel moaned softly, watching in rapt, scandalized fascination as Sebastian teased him with that amazing mouth and those wolfish teeth; he could feel the demon's erection pressing insistently against him, and he rolled his hips down onto it, grinding along the hard length, arching his back further to push his chest up towards those delightful kisses.

"Greedy little master..." Sebastian chuckled against the boy’s skin, even as his cock pulsed in response to Ciel's grinding against him maddeningly. His free hand cupped the back of the boy's neck, his fingers lacing through the soft, sweat-dampened strands, while the other tugged the clothing free from Ciel's arms. His little master was arching so sweetly up into his waiting mouth, shameless moans passing softly from between his lips, and Sebastian fought to keep his body, thrumming with desire, under control. "What" – his fingers tightened in the boy’s hair, nails against his scalp – "does my" – teeth nipped at his ribs – "little one" – his hand rubbed the boy's lower back – "desire now?" and the seal on the back of his hand ached with his want so strongly it hurt. Such a sweet, delectable, desirable pain.

His arms no longer restrained, Ciel brought his hands back up to the demon's head and plunged them into that thick, soft mass of blue-black hair, cradling that dark head against his fragile human body. "Ahh… why do you say it like that?" He was beginning to pant again, his heart quickening in its pace before it had even had time to return to its normal rhythm. "You keep - ah, there! - reminding me of how _little_ I am…" He ground his hips downward, rubbing against the material of Sebastian's trousers. "Do you like that thought so much?" he asked, with a devious little laugh. "Do you enjoy the thought of my being so small and weak and mortal?"

"Why? Because it is true." The demon chuckled, listening to the boy's panting breaths, finding them to be such a tantalizing song, and a low, vibrating moan was the boy's reward for the way he rubbed himself so wantonly against his butler. Sebastian's hands were once more drawn to the soft mounds of Ciel's bottom, his fingers squeezing the pale flesh; a quiet pause hung between them for a moment as Sebastian's eyes, burning and bottomless, stared back into his master’s devious little face. "I do. So much do I enjoy the thought of you sprawled beneath me, writhing, my being able to cover you entirely." His lips parted in an evil smile, showing his inhumanly sharp teeth. "I like having my _little_ master in my lap and wrapped around me, with his mortal human voice going raw from pleasure."

Ciel's ears went hot at the shameless devil's confession, but he refused to be embarrassed into silence - the match had been rejoined, and if he were to regain any of the dignity he felt he'd lost during the time he'd been reduced to a begging, pathetic mess on the countertop… well, the proud Earl decided, it was time to step up his game. "Oh?" he crooned, pulling Sebastian closer to nuzzle up under his jaw. "You like the feeling of holding me, tiny and delicate as a little china bird?" He licked along the cord of muscle on the side of the devil's neck, following it all the way up to his earlobe, which the boy nipped mischievously before murmuring in a dulcet, honeyed voice: "You could break me in two with just your hands, you know… I'm practically at your mercy every day of my life."

Perhaps the only thing more alluring than having his ruthless little master whimpering and quivering beneath him, was to have him crawling his tongue along his body with his pride rolling off his skin like pearls of dew. "Yes," the demon answered in his deep baritone, rich and dark as black velvet. Sebastian sucked in a harsh breath as Ciel nipped at his ear. "But I prefer to do other things to you with my hands, push you to the utter ends and watch you come undone before my eyes..." Sebastian tilted his head, ink black hair falling across his face. "…but never break you, my young master."

Ciel sat back, examining him with a thoughtful expression. "Really? A bloodthirsty demon like yourself, with a helpless _little_ morsel like me, wouldn't you want to break me?" He paused, considering, and Sebastian could almost see the cogs turning. "That's surprising." He climbed down from the butler's lap - with a great deal of effort and a bit of confused assistance - and stood in front of him, a cunning smile on his face; he reached out and pushed Sebastian's knees apart none too gently, then ran his hands up the inside of the demon's thighs. Then, slowly, he bent down and kissed the hard ridge straining at Sebastian's trouser buttons, shrewd little fingers caressing and squeezing, looked up into his butler's face, and purred against the cloth: "I'd like to break _you_ , Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked, amusement playing about the corners of his lips. His breath came in great hot waves, the smell of cloves and cinnamon always stronger when such arousal was coursing through him. It was a hungry amusement though, watching his little lord in nothing but his knee stockings and suspenders come to stand before him. The demon’s stiff length throbbed as Ciel bent over his lap, pressing his mouth and devilish little fingers to his cock. And when those words passed his master's lips, Sebastian's whole body shivered. "You are most welcome to try, _little_ one."

Ciel's smile widened into a sly, wicked thing, and then he was kissing and mouthing and nuzzling the demon's cock through his trousers, even daring to use his teeth a couple of times; his hands kneaded the inside of Sebastian's thighs, his nails digging into the material, leaving tiny red crescents on the skin underneath; he reached up and pulled the buttons open one by one, slowly, agonizingly; and when he saw the head, already a dark bluish-rose color and leaking from the slit at the tip, he pulled the cloth down to free the length of it and held it in both hands as he licked up and down the shaft, cruelly avoiding the sensitive head that dripped and quivered, begging for his attentions.

The well of sin in Sebastian's eyes mirrored that wicked, lustful smile, and in turn the boy's pride - forceful and intoxicating - wrapped itself around the demon, fanning his possessive desire into an unholy obsession. His hands wound their way into Ciel's hair, tucking loose strands behind his ear, so that the demon might have a better view of that petulant mouth grazing teeth against him. Sebastian's alabaster skin flushed and his need only increased with the boy’s soft hands wrapped around him. Ciel's tongue was hot and decadent and so frustratingly far from his most sensitive spots, and as the rivulets of fluid dripped down to the boy’s fingers, the demon moaned. "Master.."

Ciel raised his eyes to look up at Sebastian's face, his eyes glittering playfully. "Yes? Is there something you want, _servant_?" The tip of his tongue traced a thin, teasing line up the underside of the demon's shaft and stopped at the frenulum, worrying the delicate string with wet flicks and kisses. "Ask me nicely for it, and perhaps I'll indulge you, if I'm so inclined." He lapped at the slippery wetness running down the sides and over his fingers, delighting in the salty-sweet taste of it; still holding the devil's gaze, he licked every drop from his hand, sucking the digits in exactly the way he knew his butler wished he would do to his aching cock. "Go on, ask."

The devil licked his lips, watching the wicked display. "Oh, yes. Something I want very much, Young Master." Sebastian’s chest rumbled with laughter at the seductively cruel words his master intoned so sweetly to him. _Little demon,_ he thought to himself as his straining erection visibly twitched, watching the boy tease his fingers clean. "Do you wish your servant to _ask_ , or to _beg_?" His eyes burned, full blown and black-slitted as he watched his little lord’s face, his inviting mouth and rapacious tongue.

The Earl grinned, showing his pearly little teeth. "Try begging. That might work, if you do it well enough." That clever tongue fluttered over the ridge at the edge of the head; those kiss-swollen lips sucked lightly at a pale blue vein that ran along the shaft; liquid glimmered at the tip and streaked the sides, and the boy licked it away as if he were savoring a melting ice cream in summer; and through it all, those wide eyes watched him, staring up with a defiance and pride that contradicted the pretty, childlike features masking them. "Beg me for it, devil," Ciel whispered, his breath hot, the Faustian mark gleaming like a star in a pitch-black night sky. "Beg."

The demon ran his fingers along the shell of the boy's ear, through his hair, and trailed a nail along the curve of his jaw. The pleasure raced just beneath the surface of Sebastian's skin, throbbing through his veins and pooling in his cock, desperately wanting to overflow into Ciel's lovely mouth. "Young Master..." the demon purred between moist lips, "would you pleasure your servant?" His eyes bore into those wide mismatched ones, watching the mark, _his_ mark pulse with each throb of his hard length. "Will you take that ruthless tongue of yours and render your servant speechless?" He ran his nails under the boy’s chin, down his throat and across his collarbones. "My master, would you gift me with what I _want_?” The devil's voice dropped into a husky whisper, all honey and velvet and unbridled desire. "Please, my lord, show your demon mercy."

Ciel shivered, watching the fires of Hell blazing in those ruby eyes, the heat spreading through his body from his own cursed iris as if the flames were consuming him; for a moment, he couldn't move - he felt trapped, transfixed, fascinated, like a moth helplessly enthralled by a gaslight on the street. He wanted to say something - something taunting, something cruel - but when his mouth opened, all he could do was lower it over the head of Sebastian's cock, taking it in with warm, willing obedience. For an instant he wondered if it had been his own choice, or if he'd been compelled to do it by the devil's hypnotism… but as soon as he felt that velvety skin on his tongue, tasted the delicious fluid he himself had coaxed from Sebastian with his teasing, felt that thick shaft twitch in his mouth… he didn't even care whether or not he'd been enthralled, because he was enjoying it too much. "Mmmm," he moaned softly, savoring the luscious flavor, his eyes going half-lidded with pleasure as he stared up at the devil's handsome face.

The devil watched tremulous desire course through the boy - his _own_ desire - and were he not rooted to the spot, enthralled by the little lord, he might have hoisted him back to the counter top and swallowed him whole once more. A shuddering breath escaped Sebastian as Ciel's lips closed over his leaking head; a fine tremor spread down the demon's legs; his lids lowered slightly, casting a fiery glow across his pale cheeks as he was slowly consumed by that sweet, evil, innocent, sinful, proud mouth; and Sebastian's own mouth twisted voraciously as his carefully crafted composure began to crumble in the intense heat of pleasure. Ciel’s moans vibrated around him, and to the young Earl’s credit, the demon's silver tongue stayed silent and roughly stroked the roof of his own mouth as he mimicked the boy's actions, losing himself to the sensation.

Ciel felt the demon tremble and a fierce surge of pride ripped through him; here was an ancient being, a black-hearted, inhuman, bloodthirsty monster capable of malevolent acts the boy did not even want to fathom… yet there he sat, the most sensitive part of his anatomy held perilously between a human's jaws, his immeasurably powerful body quivering as Ciel - a small, weak, mortal creature! - drove him to the limits of his self-control. What an amazing and overwhelming feeling, having _that_ kind of power over a creature like Sebastian! He could feel his own cock hardening again as he watched those long, soot-black lashes flutter, watched the beads of sweat form on that perfectly smooth upper lip, listened to the demon's breathing becoming more and more labored as he struggled to keep his composure. It was beautiful and obscene and Ciel was seized by a sudden, greedy desire, one that would not be satisfied until he had everything Sebastian could give him, and then some. "Shall I allow you to spend?" he murmured, his lips glistening as they kissed the dripping slit. "Should I be generous and allow you to fill my mouth, devil?"

He saw nothing but the blazing hellfire of the abyss reflected in that deep blue endless ocean of Ciel's eye and the pulsing purple Faustian mark as his little, _tempting_ , mortal master looked up at him. There was nothing outside of this boy, this exquisite, intolerable torment, the avaricious desire for completion. Sebastian cupped his young master’s cheek and his thumb brushed over the skin beneath his right eye. His precious, untainted, spoilt treasure of a soul, standing flushed and ready once more between his legs, had those soft pink lips pressed to his cock and the restraint he was so tenuously holding onto seemed as if it might slip his grasp. He purred deep in his chest, and it left his lips as a deep, hellish growl. "Mercy, Young Master?" he asked, and his laughter held the dark seductiveness of shadows enveloped in thunder clouds, his words lilting with inhuman dulcet tones. "Will you take me in your mouth, let me coat your tongue? Please, my lord, grant your demon release?"

A chill ran down Ciel's spine at the sound of the demon's unholy voice, making his heart skip and his breath stop for a split second - but he gathered his wits, looked unflinchingly into those splendid, monstrous eyes, and commanded softly: "Yes, Sebastian - show me your devotion."

The devil's black-tipped fingers wound into Ciel's hair; the boy dropped his head down again and took Sebastian in his mouth, his maddening little tongue pressing and squeezing and tormenting; the demon watched as those big, sensuous eyes came up to meet his infernal gaze again; the Faustian mark dimmed for a moment, and then flared intensely; and with a low, wavering growl, Sebastian came, his hips bucking up into the soft mouth wrapped around him despite his best efforts to remain still.

Ciel's hands dug into Sebastian's thighs and held on as if for dear life while the large, heavy shaft pulsed and twitched and filled his mouth with hot, thick fluid as rich and sweet as drinking chocolate; the demon's hips jerked suddenly, pushing more of his length into Ciel's mouth; the boy’s legs went out on him and then he was on his knees on the kitchen floor with Sebastian standing over him, the stool fallen to its side on the stone tiles, those long, pale hands holding his head in place as the devil came and came and came. Gripping handfuls of the butler’s trousers for balance, Ciel greedily accepted mouthful after mouthful of Sebastian’s offering, his lashes fluttering, and a luxurious warmth spread throughout his body with each swallow, as though he were gulping a sweet brandy liqueur. 

Sebastian's lips parted as heavy, growling pants left his mouth, his demonic smile revealing just how long and sharp those canines and carnassials had grown in his excitement. He stood on long legs, shaking lightly with the orgasm running through his body as his cock gave one last throbbing twitch with Ciel swallowing around him. He looked down at the boy entangled in his hands, and his glowing gaze came to rest on his young master's face. He was flushed and sweat dampened the silky hair over his brow and at his temples, but it was those eyes, deep and dark with lust, staring oh so innocently back up at his face that had him bending to whisper words of velvet and honey. “What a sinful little picture you make, bare and flushed on the floor with my _devotion_ on your lips.” His tongue curled around the shell of Ciel's ear, tasting his skin and inhaling the arousal rolling from his body. “What sort of reward does my master wish, for showing his servant such generosity?”

Ciel licked the remnants of the delectable sweetness from the corners of his mouth, smiling impishly; he tilted his head slightly to one side, noticing that Sebastian was still almost as hard as he'd been before climaxing… oh, the possibilities. Finally, after a moment of consideration - during which the devil's smile grew more and more amused - he looked up through his lashes, held his arms up to Sebastian like a very small boy asking to be carried, and instructed in his most demanding and childish tone: "Sebastian... do it."

Sebastian obligingly lifted the boy up, and as those spindly little arms wrapped around his neck, he purred into Ciel’s ear: "Yes, my lord."


	4. Something Truly Decadent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those servants, interrupting dessert.
> 
>  
> 
> **Silverwing26 as Sebastian**   
>  **soulless_lover as Ciel**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus scene included - double the smut for your reading pleasure!

The Earl allowed himself to be carried across the kitchen, kissing and licking the devil's ear, his cheekbone, his jaw, and by the time Sebastian gently laid him down on the servants' wooden dining table, they were kissing deeply, the boy's arms entwined about his butler's neck.

The demon smiled to himself with great amusement at the affections his little lord showed. He could taste the last remnants of himself on Ciel's lips, and as he plundered the boy’s mouth he delivered small nips to the boy's tongue. Sebastian ran black nails over the pale, fragile skin responding to each hitched breath of the body beneath him. His master's imperious little demand echoed in his ears and left him smirking into the kiss. One hand wrapped around his young master’s cock and Sebastian ran his thumb across the sensitive head, swirling the slippery fluid that had already begun to seep from the slit. Slow deliberate strokes in contrast with the fluttering motion of his tongue in the boy’s mouth brought Ciel back to full hardness, and the demon felt the lust not yet slaked burning beneath his skin.

Ciel broke the kiss to gasp, cradling Sebastian's head with both arms, the demon’s hair smooth and tickling against the underside of his jaw. "Ah! Yes, just there-- ah-- ah!!" He arched upward, the heavy wool of the devil's tailcoat delightfully rough against his nipples; he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist to bring him closer, then took hold of his head to make him look up. "More… ah! More--" He was temporarily silenced by another deep kiss, but managed to break away long enough to whisper, "More of you… more…!"

“More, my lord?” Sebastian asked in a rumbling whisper against the boy's lips. He smirked with amusement at Ciel's impatience and he removed his hands from the boy so he could slip free of his tailcoat and vest. The hunger shining in Sebastian's hellfire eyes was so masterfully mirrored in the delectable morsel clinging to him and panting for more that he hadn't realized the boy's hands were entangled in his shirt. His fingers brushed over Ciel's and before he could take the _impossibly long_ time to actually undo the buttons, Sebastian had but a moment to register the impish grin on his young master’s face. A surprisingly strong tug had buttons pinging to the floor and over the table. Sebastian's fevered growl was the aroused response and he descended fiercely over the boy's mouth once more. Breaking long enough to allow his little lord a moment to breathe, he chuckled deeply and purred into Ciel's ear. “Just how much more?”

"All of you," was the instant reply, as the little Earl shoved the crisp white shirt down and away from Sebastian's shoulders, savoring the feel of the demon's cool, smooth skin against his own, hot and flushed. "Every bit, everything you can give!" He was panting, nearly wild in his determination. "You say you belong to me, every part of your body is mine, yes? Then-- then give me all of you!" He sucked hard at the milky skin just below Sebastian's left collarbone, admiring the purple kiss-mark that remained when he drew away; he liked the look of it so much that he added another a few inches lower, over the devil's heart.

The brash, heated answer surprised the demon, and he stared into those mismatched eyes while his Faustian mark flared to life with each twitch of the boy's cock. “Yes, my greedy little master.” The devil's lips curled at the corners, feeling that exquisitely talented mouth sucking at his pale flesh. He let one hand trace patterns over the boy’s abdomen while the other reached past him to grab hold of the cruet of salad oil in the center of the table. “Every. Part.” Sebastian poured the oil over his fingers and let it pool on Ciel's stomach, then set the cruet back down on the table and with his free hand captured both of his lord’s wrists. Sebastian pulled those thin arms up over the boy’s head and held his hands pinned to the table, marveling at Ciel's helpless, flushed appearance. “You've become very talented with that mouth, little one… haven't you?” The devil bent over his master and reciprocated with bruising kisses across the boy’s flesh; he slid oiled fingers over Ciel's stomach, tracing a finger around the small indentation of his navel; he paused to slowly stroke the Earl’s twitching, dripping member before finally sliding his fingers into the cleft between the boy's buttocks. “Is this what you would like?”

Ciel smirked up at the demon despite the deep blush warming his face. "Of course I've gotten good at it," he said, biting lightly at Sebastian's chin. "I had a very proficient teacher." When the devil's hand moved lower, he lifted his hips eagerly, not caring one whit how shameless he was being. "Yes, yes, _there_!" One careful finger slid slowly into him, rubbing hidden, sensitive places that made him moan and squirm and struggle against the firm grip holding him in place. "Ah! Yes, Sebastian, there, like _that_! Nnn--!"

“Good boy,” Sebastian cooed. The sounds the boy could make were like nothing else the demon could put words to – it was a sweet music drawn forth from the instrument of Ciel's body and the devil was a very skilled musician. He rewarded the boy’s arching back and lifting hips with sharp nips to his prominent ribs and the ministrations of his slick tongue. “ _There_ , Young Master?” Sebastian asked, knowing full well the answer. As the boy quivered and gasped below him, he added a second oiled finger to join the first and began to rhythmically slide them deeply in and out.

Ciel's legs spread wide almost of their own volition; those talented fingers, slippery and dripping with the oil, thrust in and out, hitting every single one of his most sensitive spots unerringly; his head tossed back and forth as he wriggled and shivered; and although it was mid-afternoon and any one of the servants could be within earshot, he didn't bother to keep his voice down… he couldn't really have done so even if he'd tried, as good as what Sebastian was doing felt. "Ohhh…" he moaned, the long, wavering sound almost a wail. "Oh, Sebastian, _Sebastian!_ Yes, yes, there-- ah! -- more, more! Do it harder-- _ah!_ "

“Like this then, Young Master?” Sebastian quipped as he continued to expertly explore all of Ciel's pleasurable places. He chuckled deeply, a deep rumble against the boy’s small chest as the butler leaned to purr into his ear. “You will be _heard_ , my lord.” With infernal glee, the devil pulled the boy's arms just a bit further above his head, and laid his tongue along the pale thin neck, sucking and gliding along the smooth skin - he would be sure that wanton, lustful voice would not be muffled. The way in which the demon’s name passed between those pale lips was practically an offering given up in sacrifice itself, and Sebastian growled as he bit his young master’s shoulder, turning the skin beneath an abused red. His fingers slid from the most hidden of places and with oil still coating his hand, he wrapped his palm around his own cock. “ _Harder_?” he asked, aligning himself with Ciel's entrance, and as the boy, flushed and lascivious with need, arched beneath him, Sebastian entered his little lord and slid nearly to the hilt.

 _"Ahhh!"_ Ciel's spine curved like a drawn bow, his legs coming up to wrap around Sebastian's waist again; he felt himself straining to accommodate the demon's thick shaft as it moved deeper and deeper; he thrashed against the hand clutching his wrists, almost desperate to reach up, to touch, to caress, to dig his nails in and hold fast for the ride. "All of it, all of it!" he hissed fiercely as the devil leaned closer and bit him. "Ah! Every part of you, every inch of you! I want--" Breathing heavily, he nipped Sebastian’s earlobe and nearly snarled: "I want to feel your bollocks against me, Sebastian - do it!"

Surprised, charmed, and aroused by the little Earl’s uncharacteristically vulgar language, Sebastian's laugh was deep and indulgent as his hips rolled forward pushing further into the writhing boy beneath him. “Yes, my master,” he growled against Ciel's neck. The boy was so tight and so lost to his ecstasy. The hand not holding his wrists pinned to the table came to wrap around his young master's hip. “Nnnng, you are so— _ah_ —tight, my lord.” His eyes, glowing like rubies, lifted to stare into the boy's face. “You shall have everything you want.” When Sebastian's mouth curled into a serpentine smile, the tips of his fangs showed between his lips. He began a slow rhythm, sliding nearly free of the boy and then back, sealing their bodies together.

Ciel dug his heels into the small of Sebastian's back, bringing his hips still higher; the demon's handsome face, almost too perfect in its inhuman beauty, hovered above him just out of reach; he tried to raise his head and shoulders off the table, to get closer to that smirking mouth - but the more he struggled, the tighter the devil's immovable grip on his wrists became, until he was thrashing and frustrated. "Let go!" he commanded, his small hands curling into fists. "Let go, you're hurting me!" It didn't _actually_ hurt, but he thought Sebastian would release him more readily if he claimed it did.

“Demanding little thing,” Sebastian replied as he let his grip loosen from the boy’s thin wrists; his hand slid through Ciel's hair and over the shell of his ear. “I hardly think you were in pain, Young Master. Or if you were… my, you must _enjoy_ it.” The demon thrust forward to meet the little lord’s raised hips, and his hand slipped beneath the boy to cup one round buttock.

“Oh, shut up.” His hands freed, Ciel was finally able to reach up and plunge them into the hanging black curtain of the devil’s hair, pushing it back; he stroked his fingers through it, all the way back to the crown of Sebastian’s head, then down over his nape to the place where the vertebrae rose like a line of stones; he pressed his fingertips into the flexing muscles on either side, massaging them, loving the feel of them as they moved. “Unlike – nnn! – some perverted butlers, _I_ don’t – ah! – enjoy pain.”

Sebastian pushed back into those little hands, his eyes falling half closed for a moment. His tongue darted from between his lips to stroke along Ciel's bottom lip. "I enjoy everything my master gives me." He chuckled deeply in the back of his throat. "And how do you like what I am giving you?" His hand slid from the boys ear, along his jaw, and two fingers rested on Ciel's chin. Holding his head, Sebastian locked his gaze with his little lord and a pleasured growl left his lips as his hips rocked slowly and deliberately. “Tell me what you like, Young Master.”

To his great embarrassment, Ciel's face and ears went hot as those burning eyes stared down at him, seemingly looking straight through all his defenses and into the soul the devil so hungered for; watching Sebastian's expressions shift as his desire mounted was oddly arousing, and the boy felt himself growing harder and harder as he clung to the demon's neck, strands of black hair tickling his flushed cheek. He was so mesmerized that it took him several moments to realize he'd been asked a question, and should probably provide an answer. "I—I—“ That wicked curve of a mouth, smiling down at him; the raven hair hanging like a waterfall of silk; that sly tongue sliding out to wet those pale, soft lips. "I—I don't— I'm not going to— ah!"

“Tell me, Master,” Sebastian practically purred as his tongue passed between the boy’s lips and flicked against his perfect little teeth. He chuckled as that long pale hand slid down Ciel's neck. “Tell me.” The devil cooed, nipping the boy’s small chin and using the hand beneath his young master to lift him further to meet his thrusts. “Tell me, my lord - what is it you like?” Ciel's body slid against his own, slick with sweat, and Sebastian's free hand slid down his sides, tracing over the ridges of the boy’s ribs. The slow and steady rhythm continued, punctuated by growling pants as the devil’s arousal increased. “Tell me, little one,” he whispered as his fingertips fluttered against the side of his young master’s straining erection.

“I—I like— _ah_!” Gooseflesh rose across Ciel’s skin, perspiration glimmering on the surface; all his nerve endings tingled with delight, inside and out; Sebastian’s body was solid and smooth and moving _just so_ ; and somewhere in the back of his mind, amidst a fog of rapturous intoxication, he wondered vaguely if it were possible to die of bliss. He felt so good all over that he was nearly delirious with it, moaning helplessly as he stared up with half-lidded eyes. “I like… I like… _ah—ahh!_ I like _that_! That! Oh, there, _there_! Don’t stop, Sebastian, don’t stop!” That flawless face – and those _sounds_! Every time the devil exhaled one of those low, ravenous growls, Ciel’s heart leapt, his breathing hitched in his chest, and his cock pulsed. “Sebastian, Sebastian—ah!”

“Hnnn…” the sound caught in the back of the demon’s throat watching the little Earl squirm with his embarrassment - with his utter _pleasure_. The boy was all soft moans and strained whimpers in his sinful hands, flushed with need and glistening with sweat; Sebastian's cock twitched as he moved and his long fingers curled around his master’s stiff member. “Good boy,” he purred as he began to slide his hand along Ciel's length in time with his deep thrusts. The hunger was maddening – the desire to spend deep inside the boy, filling him till it seeped out of him; the burning _need_ to watch that deceptively cherubic face burn brightly with his own completion. “Ah! Master...” The words were nearly lost amongst the inhuman growling as he was driven ever-onward by those lustful demands. 

“Ohhh, Sebastian, Sebastian—!” Ciel felt as though he were coming apart at the seams, every inch of him afire at the devil’s touch; his fingernails left long red scratches across Sebastian’s back and shoulders as he clutched at him; the table creaked as they rocked atop it; and when he looked up into that marvelous, unholy face again, the pleasure crested within him and he was so close, so close. “Se—Sebastian! I can’t, I can’t—anymore—I can’t—ah—ahh, _Sebastian_!” He was trembling, clinging to the demon’s long white neck again, every muscle tightening. “Nnnn—! Se—Seba—!”

“Hold tight to me.” The devil whispered sinfully. His shoulders burned, the pain coursing beneath his skin adding to the arousal, already so intense it was nearly painful by itself. Ciel's spindly arms clung to his neck and Sebastian delighted in the way the boy's body shook and trembled against him, seemingly so vulnerable in his arms. Oh the way that boy could _plead_ , the way he panted, the way he called the demon's name – Sebastian was ravenous. He quickened his pace, lifting his young master slightly off the table and deepening the angle as he panted hot wet breath in the boy's ear. “It's all right, Young Master – let it come.”

“Sebastian! Sebastian! _Sebastian_! Ahh!” Ciel climaxed, his world exploding into a million glittering fragments, each one filled with the devil’s face, voice, breath, body; his heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst; the hot droplets spattered across his abdomen and covered Sebastian’s hand; and he was only dimly aware of the strangled cries that poured out of him with every spurt.

Sebastian felt the little Earl tighten around him, squeezing him in pulsing waves that nearly drove him mad; he caught Ciel up in both arms and let himself go, thrusting at a frantic pace; and as those tiny fingers knotted almost painfully in his hair, he came, the breathless growls becoming something decidedly not human as he spent deep inside the shaking boy. 

Ciel hung on even as Sebastian’s arms wrapped securely around him; he felt the devil’s cock throb, and then he was filled with a sublime heat that warmed him from the inside out, making him feel drowsy and sensuous. “Ohh, Sebastian…” he breathed against his butler’s throat, lazily stroking the silken hair he’d been clenching so tightly.

“Yes, my little master?” the demon chuckled against the boy's hair. Sebastian lifted his hand and arched a fine brow at the pearly liquid dripping from his fingers. His lips curled at the corners as he locked eyes with the little Earl, and then his sinuous tongue snaked from between his lips and lapped the mess from his hand. A low rumble echoed in his chest as he leaned Ciel back on the table without warning. The boy's fingers tightened in his hair and his eyes smoldered a moment longer before fading to their usual garnet. His tongue, still hot and searching, snaked its way across his little master's pale chest, cleaning all evidence of their interlude from his skin; one hand pushed sweat-soaked locks from the boy's eyes while his lips wore his usual enigmatic smirk. “Are you satisfied yet, my lord? Shall I remove myself and dress you now?”

“Mmmnn…” Ciel could hardly think, let alone speak clearly, but when he looked into those mesmerizing eyes, a leftover tendril of avarice curled around his consciousness and the corner of his mouth ticked upward into an impish smile. “Hmm. Perhaps.” He clenched his inner muscles, squeezing Sebastian’s shaft even more tightly. “But you know better than anyone,” he whispered into the devil’s ear, “how greedy I am.” There was a quiet, wicked little chuckle, and then the boy nipped Sebastian’s earlobe.

“Hnng...” Sebastian tightened his grip around his small master’s back as he felt himself squeezed oh so tightly. “Greedy little brat,” the butler purred in response to those perfect little teeth against his earlobe. He dipped his head to graze his own sharp teeth against the boy's shoulder. “Always wanting more...” The demon sucked sensuously at the crook of Ciel's neck, worrying the skin a deep red. Sebastian's chest rumbled and a dark velvety chuckle passed between his lips, washing over his young master's shoulders like so much melted chocolate over ice cream. And when the young lord questioned what was so funny, Sebastian replied with deep amusement in his voice, “I hear the servants on the way down.”

Ciel’s eyes flew open wide. “What!?” he hissed in a fierce whisper. “Why didn’t you say something sooner? We can’t let them see us like this! Sebastian, do something, quickly!”

Without another word, the demon pulled out, snatched the boy up with one arm, then with the other swept the fallen clothing from various locations on the floor. Having gathered all the evidence of their tryst – and the other party involved in it – Sebastian dashed into the butler’s pantry near the back of the kitchens, shut the door, then threw the bolt.

It all happened so quickly that to Ciel, it almost seemed as though they’d simply disappeared from the kitchen and then reappeared elsewhere; he was breathless and wide-eyed, tucked up under Sebastian’s arm like a little pet, and once he realized this, he began kicking. “Put me down!” he commanded, but the devil only held a finger to his lips, signaling for quiet. Ciel blinked in confusion – but then he heard the voices just outside the door and he understood.

“Ahh, it looks as though Mr. Sebastian’s done all the washing up already, he has!” Mey-Rin’s excitable, grating voice made Ciel’s heart leap – they’d almost been at the door by the time Sebastian spirited him off! “What a _nice_ man!” There was no mistaking the lovestruck tone, making the little Earl roll his eyes.

“Whoa!” Finny’s voice, high and surprised. “Look at the mess on the table! Where d’you suppose all that oil came from?”

Ciel gasped, but Sebastian’s hand quickly covered his mouth and muffled the sound. The boy glanced up at his butler, who was snickering silently, and his face burned with embarrassment.

“That Sebastian,” Bard grumbled from the other side of the door. “Leaving such a mess for us to clean up while he goes off to tend to the young master… real piece of work, that fellow! Probably just reckoned we’d take care of it.”

Ciel made a strangled little sound from beneath Sebastian’s palm.

“Oh, Bard, you know the young master needs lots of attention, he does!” Mey-Rin reproved gently. “And Mr. Sebastian is very attentive!”

“They’re such good friends,” Finny chirped.

Very amused, Sebastian silently stepped away from the door and further into the pantry. He looked down at his little master still tucked under his arm and with his hand curled around Ciel's mouth to muffle his sounds, he felt himself twitch. He set the boy on his feet in front of him and leaned down very close, his breath hot against his young master's ear, and when he whispered, those dulcet tones seemed to course right through the little Earl. “You must be _very_ quiet, my greedy little lord.” Sebastian's silken hair brushed against those flushed embarrassed cheeks as his mouth trailed from Ciel's ear, down his neck, and came to nip and lick at the young lord’s collarbones.

The boy inhaled sharply, his hands coming up to caress the back of Sebastian’s head as that talented mouth worked its way across his shoulder. “Ah… Sebastian,” he breathed against the demon’s hair. “You can’t mean to continue… _here_?”

“It’s all over the table… look, it’s on the floor, too!” Finny was saying, miles away.

The demon's lips curled against Ciel’s smooth, flushed skin and he chuckled silently. “Do you intend to stop me?” he purred in a low whisper. One long hand wrapped around the little lord’s wrist, and with a skillful twist, Sebastian spun the boy around as if they were dancing so he was now facing the small table near the back of the pantry. Smirking, the butler held onto his master's small spindly arm as his tongue went to work, licking a heated trail from Ciel's shoulder to his earlobe. Sebastian's free hand came around to the front of the boy's body, his fingertips trailing over his bare chest and pinching at one of his nipples.

“Ah! Se- Sebastian…!” Ciel panted, struggling to keep his voice down as the demon toyed with his body. “Wait, wait, I—ah!” Desperate to smother the shameful sounds he couldn’t keep from spilling past his lips, he pressed his mouth against the cool, pale hand holding his right arm across his chest; Sebastian’s contract mark glowed faintly as the boy opened his mouth over it and moaned softly.

“Wait, young master?” He asked softly and his hand stopped its progression across the boy's chest and instead continued to pinch and lightly twist the nipple between his fingers. “Are you so fond of this, then?” He chuckled softly, feeling the boy's body reacting. That small, warm mouth closed over his contract mark and the demon groaned a deep inhuman sound against the young lord's pale neck. Sebastian's arousal never having fully diminished flared to fiery life. His tongue pressed against the salty sweat-slick surface of Ciel's neck and he nipped the skin even as his tongue fluttered beneath his lips. Oh the _sounds_ the boy could make. Sebastian could feel the effort his young master was employing to keep them within himself – to not shame himself in front of his other servants. The demon's eyes began to smolder, betraying just how quickly the arousal and embarrassment his little lord felt could crack his composure.

Ciel started to tell the demon he knew very well that wasn’t what he’d meant, but the moment he raised his head, a soft, tremulous whimper escaped him, and he was forced to bite his lip to stop the sound. “Nnn!” Those fingers, tweaking and rubbing and pinching, that hot breath on his nape – it was so incredibly distracting and felt so damned _good_ , the poor boy was having a hard time not crying out. His bitten lip released a single drop of blood that slid down his chin and dripped onto Sebastian’s hand, and the seal’s glow brightened. “Hnn—Seba—ah!” 

“Master...” Sebastian hissed against the boy's neck. He released his hold on the small wrist and his arm tightened around Ciel, lifting him swiftly and depositing him facedown on the table, his legs hanging over the edge. That sinfully hot mouth assaulted the unmarred skin of the little Earl’s back; Sebastian let his tongue trace over every bump of the boy's spine and nipped at his shoulder blades; his left hand curled around his young master's kitten-soft cheek and he probed those poor abused lips with his finger tips seeking entry into that warm, wet and quivering mouth.

Almost without thinking, Ciel opened his mouth and let those long fingers in, curling his tongue around them, sucking them, even biting them a few times; he felt Sebastian bending over him, his still-open trouser buttons pressing against the boy’s skin, and with a devious little huff of a laugh, he raised his hips, pushing back against the butler in a lewd and inviting way. “Ah,” he exhaled around Sebastian’s fingers, rolling his hips up and down, his small stocking-feet dangling inches from the floor. “Ahhh…”

Sebastian's fingers slid into Ciel's mouth and when he felt teeth against his skin he murmured approvingly, “Ah… what a _good_ boy.” The little lord's hips rolling beneath him so wantonly against his hard length soon had him dripping fluid. He chuckled lowly, and as his small master raised his hips just _so_ , Sebastian sheathed himself, sliding deeply inside the boy. “You... are still... so tight,” he grunted between thrusts. The demon’s free hand wrapped around the boy’s shoulder possessively, pulling him back and impaling him even more surely.

Ciel grasped the edge of the table with one hand for support, then wrapped the other around Sebastian’s left forearm, holding on for the ride. “Ah!” he burst out as a particularly deep thrust hit an _extremely_ pleasurable spot. “Se--!” A loud clatter from the kitchen made him remember where they were, and in desperation he bit down on the back of the devil’s hand, reducing his shouts of pleasure to soft, throaty moans. “Hnnn… mmmm…”

Dark, rolling chuckles poured from the demon, mixing with the muffled pleasured moans of his master. “That’s it, Young Master, just like that,” he whispered, his voice heated and aroused. Sebastian watched those small hips roll to meet his thrusts; those coltish legs clothed in wool stockings swinging against the edge of the table in time with their rhythm; he felt a small hand clinging to his arm and the fire beneath his skin began to burn brighter. His seal seared with heat and his excitement only continued to build when he felt Ciel biting down on the back of his hand. He leaned down over the boy, covering his back and bringing his lips close to the little Earl’s ear so that when he purred, his words slid like silk over the boy. “Go on, little one – call my name.”

Ciel shivered and gooseflesh rose across his skin; the little table shook as Sebastian pounded into him, pressing him down into the wood; his voice was a hoarse, broken whisper as he panted against the contract seal: “Sebastian… ahh, Sebastian, Sebastian, _Sebastian_!” He licked it, kissed it, nipped at it, worried it with his tongue – it was as though he had lost control of his own body, his mouth doing as it liked without being bidden. “Ohh, Sebastian… oh… ohhhh, _there_ , yes…!”

“Yes, my lord,” the demon smirked before opening his mouth to bite and lick at the shell of Ciel's ear; he could feel the writhing body below him react to his every move, and when the young master said, _there_ , he grinned deviously and hit that spot, over and over again. His name rang in his ears and with each syllable that passed his young master's lips, his cock throbbed and twitched deep within the boy. Sebastian's eyes blazed with lust and he growled with anticipation. His inky black lashes touched his cheeks as his lids fell closed and he envisioned Ciel's face – flushed and sweating with the contract seal _glowing_ in his excitement. Letting go of the little Earl’s shoulder, his long fingers slid around the soft pale neck and tilted the boy's head back slightly. Sebastian dipped his head to taste him before nipping him sharply.

Ciel turned his head as Sebastian lifted his jaw, angling his face to allow him to kiss the demon; he released the edge of the table and reached back to loop his arm behind Sebastian’s neck instead, his other hand still clinging to the strong forearm across his chest. “Nnnn! Seba—Sebastian… Sebastian… mmm!” His increasingly louder gasps were cut off by his dutiful butler’s lips coming down over his own, greatly muffling the boy’s helpless cries of pleasure, and the little Earl was left moaning into the devil’s hot mouth; he had raised up so much and was hanging on so tightly that Sebastian, rather than the table, was supporting most of his weight – except that his stomach was still lightly resting on it, the table might as well have not been there at all. He dug his short, perfectly-groomed fingernails into the butler’s wrist, and although his command was swallowed up by the demon’s kiss, the meaning was quite clear: _Harder._

The purple contract seal blazed back at the demon as he gazed fiercely into those mismatched eyes staring at him from over the little Earl’s bare shoulder; he drove himself forward with a growl and tightened his hold; Sebastian's tongue slid between Ciel's lips, tasting him, brushing along his perfect white teeth and stroking the roof of his soft mouth. The boy was arched so becomingly beneath him - his muscles tight with strain and his body glistening with sweat. His small master's demands were incessant and he chuckled deeply as he bit at the boy's lips and stroked his tongue along the small amount of blood he drew forth. “Harder, my little master?” Sebastian whispered against those swollen lips, and then the demon pulled his young lord from the table and lowered him to the cold stone floor. His own breath was coming now in ragged animalistic pants as he took in the image of his _proud_ , merciless, mercurial little master with his chest pushed to the floor and his hips in the air, with the devil pounding into him. “Harder you shall have.”

Ciel gasped as the chill of the floor touched his warm, flushed skin, making his sensitive nipples stiffen and ache; the irregular edges of the stone tiles dug into his knees, and he had to spread his legs wider to settle them in a more comfortable position – this of course let Sebastian in even deeper, and with every powerful thrust, the boy lost a bit more of his self-control. He scratched at the devil’s forearm, tucked underneath him; he licked and kissed and bit the hand that lay palm-down on the floor in just the right location for him to reach it; he reached out to clutch Sebastian’s other hand as he braced himself above the boy, folding his own small fingers over the demon’s much larger ones; and even as he smothered his own cries against the glowing violet seal, he found himself hissing: “Harder… harder! Yes, Sebastian, yes! Harder!”

Sebastian felt himself sink deeper on the next thrust as his little master spread his legs further apart, his stocking-feet sliding against the tile, and the demon felt the boy grip him even tighter. “Yes... Master...” he groaned through moist lips before dropping his head to bite and lick at the nape of the boy's neck. His young master's hand was so warm as it covered his own, such a contrast to the cold stone floor he had the little Earl kneeling on. Sebastian's lips curled even as they pressed to the boy's soft flesh and he angled himself to stroke all of the most sensitive places that would cause Ciel to come apart beneath him. After a particularly deep thrust, his master's muffled hiss echoed in his ears... and that _voice_ , so laced with pleasure, so demanding and so _childish_ , caused the demon to buck wildly, verging on levels of abandon. As Sebastian growled above _his_ young master, working towards both of their ends, a single downy feather - black as pitch - landed atop their clasped hands.

“Oh no, this kitchen towel isn’t going to absorb all the oil!” Finny was saying in the other room, sounding dismayed.

“Not to worry,” Mey-Rin answered. “The pantry’s right there – just go and get a new one, I’m sure Mr. Sebastian wouldn’t mind, under the circumstances. Just be sure to record it in the log-book.”

“Oh, right!” the young Irishman answered cheerfully, and there was the sound of his footsteps approaching.

Sebastian showed no sign of stopping what he was doing, and by that point, Ciel didn’t want him to, despite the very real danger of them being discovered. It felt too good, he was too caught up in the heated ecstasy of the movement, the feeling, the sheer desire to spend… and to have his butler do the same, filling him with that delicious warmth. His breath came in short, shallow puffs, his hips rocked eagerly back into Sebastian’s thrusts, and just as the doorknob turned, he came, a strangled whisper of a scream tearing from his throat as he bit down on the contract seal so hard he drew blood. The climax was intense and merciless, spurt after spurt, even though the devil hadn’t touched his shaft at all, his vision rolling over black and red with delirium, his whole body jerking with the force of his pleasure, hot fluid spattering over the stone beneath him as the doorknob rattled at the outskirts of his consciousness.

Sebastian felt the writhing little body beneath him beginning to tense, he heard the commotion in the kitchen and the footsteps coming closer, but all he knew was the white hot fire coursing through him and his own cock begging for release. It was a difficult task to unmake the devil, but oh! _That boy!_ Ciel's hips rocked back onto his hard length and as his young master bit him so feverishly, as that blood spilled, so did Sebastian. With powerful vibrating thrusts, he came – spilling his seed deep within the little Earl in such volumes it was sure to be dripping down his bare thighs. As he twitched and throbbed, Sebastian bit back a deep inhuman moan in the first way he thought to – by sinking those elongated canines into his master's pale shoulder.

Ciel inhaled sharply at the sudden stab of pain, and very nearly cried out – but Sebastian’s hand clamped down over his mouth, silencing him… and as the boy felt that evil mouth sucking at him, that thick shaft pulsating deep inside him, the blood trickling down over his collarbone and chest just as the devil’s seed trickled out of him, over the back of his scrotum, and down the inside of his legs… the Faustian mark flared and he was coming again, licking Sebastian’s palm, whimpering, shaking with the violence of it even though there was no ejaculate left to spill onto the stone tiles.

Sebastian's tongue probed the wounds, lapping at the blood - and then he felt it... Ciel spasmed beneath him as the demon continued to thrust lightly. Sebastian's breath came in hot irregular pants, feeling _his_ seal burn to life once more. His young master's tongue lathed his palm, like a kitten begging to be stroked, and the little Earl’s body practically sang with the force of his release as whimpers erupted against Sebastian's hand. He tightened his grip around the boy's chest and lifted him up off the floor, drawing that narrow back flush against the demon’s chest. The butler's hot tongue slid along the trail of blood and then up the side of the boy's neck to lap at the back of his ear. “Such a good boy.” He chuckled softly against his young master's damp hair before pulling out and gathering him more fully into his arms. “You could use a bath, my little master… I think it shall have to wait, though.” he murmured against the boy’s ear as the door rattled again behind them.

“It’s locked!” Finny said, sounding quite surprised.

“Move over.” Bard’s gruff voice, with its heavy American accent. “Lemme have a go at it.” 

The situation suddenly dawned on Ciel and his eyes widened with horror, but Sebastian whispered to him in a soothing tone: “It’s all right. I threw the bolt – they won’t get in without breaking the door down, which they would never dare to do.”

The doorknob clattered and creaked almost angrily, and then there was the would-be chef’s crabby voice again. “Well, I’ll be damned – that Sebastian’s actually _locked_ the pantry! What the hell would he do that for?”

Finny’s bright twitter answered him with, “Oh! I’ll bet he’s got a special dessert in there for safekeeping! I wonder what it could be?”

“Oh, it must be something _grand_ ,” Mey-Rin said, almost rapturously. “Something truly decadent and sweet, just _dripping_ with sugar roses and icing!”

“And drizzled over with melted chocolate and filled with sweet cream!”

“Oh, stop it, you guys are making me hungry!” Bard snapped, though his tone held no real venom. “Thing is, what’re we going to use to clean up the oil if we can’t get into the butler’s pantry for more towels or napkins?”

“Oh, I know!” Mey-Rin blurted. “There’s a linen closet upstairs, but since the china got broken this morning and we had to dig out that older set, the linens and things sort of got buried under the boxes, they did!”

“Right, then! We’ll help you get the new linens out and bring them down! Right, Finny?”

“Right!”

There was the rumble of the three servants dashing away and running up the stairs; Ciel sighed with relief, relaxing against Sebastian, his arm still draped behind the demon’s neck, his fingers idly fondling the sweat-damp hair at his nape. “Are they gone?” he asked quietly, wanting to be absolutely certain.

Sebastian made an indulgent sound in the back of his throat and dropped soft kisses along the boy's ear and neck while feeling those little fingers in his hair. “Yes. They have gone.” He soon found the young boy, still flushed and pliant from exhaustion, couldn't stand on his own. With a gentle laugh, he stood and sat his young master down on the table, letting him lean against the wall for support. The butler arched a brow, letting inhuman garnet eyes trace over each angle and curve of Ciel's body, covered with sweat and other fluids. He lifted the clothes from the floor, but rather than dress his master properly, he wrapped the boy in his tailcoat. “Let us get you upstairs then, Young Master.” Sebastian gathered the shed garments and his little lord into his arms before heading out of the pantry. “And do not worry, I will not let them see you.” His eyes glowed briefly as he looked down into the pleasure-flushed and weary face before he dashed from the kitchen.

Ciel curled into Sebastian’s embrace, the warm cinnamon-and-clove scent of the tailcoat nearly as soothing as the devil himself. “Ah,” he sighed, holding onto the butler’s neck as they went up the narrow, secluded staircase that led from the below-stairs hallway into his rooms via a removable wall panel. “I suppose I shall have to be made presentable before Mr. Hildebrandt arrives to pick up the tax forms… what a bother.”

“I suppose you shall, young master. Such is the lot for a greedy little imp. Though I don't know how effective this has been in teaching you not to sneak sweets during the afternoon.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel made an ungraceful snorting sound that couldn't hide the chuckle he was trying to conceal with it. "Oh, shut up."

A little over an hour later, the Earl – freshly washed and dressed in a pristine new suit and stockings, along with a pair of black Oxfords (which Sebastian had purchased from the shoe shop simply because they made his young master’s feet look so impossibly small) – was sitting in an upstairs parlor with the accountant, arguing over the paperwork.

“Are you certain this is your entire income, Earl Phantomhive?” Mr. Hildebrandt asked, totting up figures on his pad of paper with a wooden pencil. “This seems to be a bit off.”

 _Well, I can’t very well declare all those bribes from the Yard on my taxes, now can I?_ Ciel thought, rather crossly. “Did you add in the figures from the new toy line? I hadn’t added those to the proper forms yet.”

“Oh, yes, yes, of course! That must be it! My apologies, Earl!” The man dug through the sheaf of papers until he located the handwritten figures and began to scribble madly on his notepad.

There was a soft, polite knock at the door, and Ciel glanced up. “Yes, come in.”

Sebastian entered the parlor, impeccable as ever, bearing with him the tea cart. "I've brought the tea, young master." The efficient butler wore an unreadable smile about his lips as he poured the steaming liquid into the delicate china cups. With a small bow, he handed the cup and saucer to the little lord, then set on the small table next to him a plate with several delicious-looking biscuits.

Ciel blinked in confusion, the teacup halfway to his mouth. “You brought tea-biscuits.” He looked over at the accountant, who had set aside his notepad to pick up a biscuit from his own plate of them, and was currently munching away with his teacup in one hand and the cookie in the other. “You brought tea-biscuits for _both_ of us?” he asked Sebastian in an undertone. “And here I thought I wasn’t to have any for the rest of the day.”

Sebastian smirked and his eyes flashed for a moment before he chuckled, "Ah, but Young Master, every _good boy_ deserves sweets."

Ciel blushed, surrepetitiously slipping a hand into his pocket to touch the soft black feather he'd secretly retrieved from the butler's pantry; he took a hurried sip of his tea and hid behind an income sheet by pretending to read it… but after a moment or two, his hand emerged from his pocket to reach slowly out and take a biscuit from the plate without looking, then brought it to his mouth and took a small bite. “That will be all, Sebastian,” he mumbled, his ears bright red. “Go and see to the dinner preparations, we’re fine here.”

The devil bowed, smiling. “Yes, my lord.”


End file.
